


Kukuwela ngokungazelele

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kukuwela ngokungazelele

"Inkosi yami, izelwe."

Ishintsha iminwe yesandla sodwa esisele, igwinye ifindo lamathe elithola kuphela ngalowomzuzu. Ngaphambi kokuba le nceku ifike, ibingakaze icabangele ubukhulu bokwesaba kwayo. Uthambisa izindebe zakhe, bese emcela.

“Uyaphila, mnumzane. Kodwa-ke, uzanywa kakhulu, "echaza, ekhathazekile njengomama futhi mhlawumbe, ecabanga ngeminyaka neminyaka yenkonzo, uzizwa impela njengonina.

"Zikhona izinkinga?"

“Cha, nkosi yami; bekuwukuzalwa okudala futhi okukhathazayo, kepha akunankinga. "

"Ngifuna ukuyibona."

Owesifazane uluma izindebe zakhe, iminwe yakhe igwema ijika eliqhume ku-bun libonisa ukwesaba okuthile, ukungamukeleki okuthile.

“Manje kukhona abesifazane, kanye naye. Kepha ungayibona indodana yakho uma ufisa. "

Uyavuma, avele ngokunqikaza, bese lona wesifazane amcela ukuba amlandele, amqondise kulowo mgwaqo wamakhorali, okuthi ngemuva kwesikhathi eside, awukakwazi ukuwubamba ngekhanda, aze ame phambi kwegumbi elingene lapho kuphuma khona izwi lowesifazane ngaphakathi , imnandi futhi ilungiswe njenge-lullaby, ihlangana nokukhala okungazwakali kwengane. Emamatheka kungathi uzomkhuthaza, lona wesifazane uphaqa umnyango, embula isithombe senceku ethambisa ingane kancane, ihlanganiswe kakhulu izingqimba eziningi zoboya obufudumele nobungenacophelelayo. Akanayo nesikhathi sokukhala izitebhisi ezimbalwa ukuthi intombazane ibeka ngokusongelayo ukuthambisa okulula ezandleni zayo, ngaphakathi okuthi, kufihlwe amafolda amaningi, kuqhamuke ubuso obomvu nobushelelekile, bungekho obukhulu kune-apula. Kusesekuseni kakhulu ukuthola ukuthi izici ezincane zizothatha isimo sakhe, kodwa kunento eyodwa eqinisekile: amehlo akhe, avale amashiya amancanyana ahamba ngemithambo eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka, azoba ngumbala oqondile walabo umama. Kuyiqiniso elisondelene, ngaphandle kwesisekelo esinengqondo noma esinengqondo, esivela ngqo emvelweni yaso. Lapho nje ezwa ukuthi isishuqulu sesizokwehla ekubanjweni kwakhe, ugoba kancane emuva, akanalwazi futhi uqaphile, ebheka ngokucindezela kweengalo. Futhi mhlawumbe kufiphala kakhulu, ngoba iso lengqondo lengane livuleka kungazelelwe futhi libangele ukudideka okukhulu nokuzibeka engcupheni yokuthi bafake ukunyakaza okungokwemvelo kokukhathazeka futhi mhlawumbe kube nesisa kuye. Umbambe eduze kwesifuba ngengalo yakhe yangakwesokudla, welula isandla sakhe sobunxele aze athinte isihlathi sengane. Ithambile ngokwengeziwe futhi iyavuma futhi ifudumele futhi inephunga, ngokungafani nenye into engiyake ngiyithinte.

Uyindodana yami, ucabanga kungazelelwe. Uyibona kuphela ngalowomzuzu oqondile, lapho isandla esincane siphoxeka siphuma esibayeni soboya ukuze sigoqeke emunweni wakhe wenkomba, lapho amehlo asesemboziwe nawesikhashana angaboni atshalwe ebusweni bakhe, ngaphandle kokuchaza noma akakuboni lokho, kepha kuthunjiwe ngendlela emangalisayo , ench. Uyazi ukuthi unezinye izingane, ezelwe uthando ngaleso sikhathi ayekholelwa ukuthi lwalunembile nokuthi manje angabona kukho konke ukungabi nampilo kwakhe, kepha akakaze azizwe eboshiwe, exhumeke kakhulu. Kwakuyizingane zakhe, kepha azange azisho kanjalo, azange zithathwe kanjalo. Kepha lokhu, le nyana esanda kuzalwa evuma ukuhlala embuthanweni wezingalo zayo, le ndodana ezelwe isibopho sokunene izothwala isibongo sayo, izogqoka imibala yayo, izombiza ngobaba futhi izofuna ukuqeqeshwa nayo ukuba ibe njengaye, inkemba ebabazekayo .

Le ndodana ingeyami, eyami yonke.

Ubusika obuyishumi nezikhathi zasehlobo eziyishumi kubonakala sengathi kudlulile, konke kugcwele kuleso sikhala esinoboya esimhlukanisayo nokumsusa ekuxhumaneni ngqo nengane, lapho owesimame engqongqoza emnyango, emnaka ukunaka kwakhe. Edidekile, edidekile kancane, uyabona ukuthi izikhonzi ezimbili zihambile.

"Nkosi yami, nkosikazi umkakho usekulungele ukukubona manje."

Ngokunakekela ngokweqile, eshintshana ngokubuka ingane nengaphambi kwakhe, uqoqa ngokucophelela izinyathelo ezidingekayo zokuhamba kulo lonke iphaseji, ajike futhi ajike futhi, aze ame phambi komnyango owazi kahle, uvalwe ngokuqonda.

"Ungahamba," uyala kowesifazane omphelezele lapho, ozithobayo ngomnsalo onobuhle abuyele emuva ngezinyathelo zakhe, ezikhonkotha baze bahlakaze bathule. Isibambo sishelelayo lapho sishubile futhi sishunqa lapho umnyango uvuleka lowesifazane oshiywe phakathi kwamashidi uphenduka ikhanda, amehlo akhe avale futhi aminywe ubisi lwe-poppy. Qaphela, noma kunjalo, ukuthi umgomo wokumamatheka ugoba umlomo wakhe.

"Kube kubi futhi kubuye kube nzima, kepha yehlisa umoya: bangiqinisekisa ukuthi kuzothuthuka ngokuhamba kwesikhathi," kubingelela yena, ecabanga ngokugcona, eguqa embhedeni ebeka ingane ezandleni, enamehlo balifunda ngokungabaza, njengokungathi bafuna ukulimala noma ukungahambi kahle; kuphela uma eyikhipha ezingxenyeni eziningi zoboya - ingabe incane ngokwedlula indlela ayecabanga - angayenza.


End file.
